1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of electronic industry, the demand for multi-functionalization, thinness, densification, and competitive cost of an electronic component has rapidly increased. In accordance with the thinness and the densification of the electronic component, a printed circuit board mounted in the electronic component has also become thin. Due to the thinness of the printed circuit board, a pitch of a circuit pattern of the printed circuit board has also become small. In order to form a circuit pattern having a fine pitch, a semi-additive process (SAP) may be used. The SAP method is a method of forming a circuit pattern by forming a palladium (Pd) catalyst in an insulating material and then performing electroless plating and electroplating. (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0109042) However, a case in which the palladium catalyst is not completely removed is often generated. In this case, at the time of gold plating for surface treatment, a phenomenon that the gold plating is spread may be generated due to the palladium catalyst that is not removed.